


Waited long enough

by FreakyFangirl12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyFangirl12/pseuds/FreakyFangirl12
Summary: Y/N Winchester is the youngest child of John Winchester and despite being 18 years old, she is still her father's baby girl. She hunts and drinks but there is one thing her father will not budge on. Boys. No dating. No kissing. No sex. She has waited long enough already but what will happen when John tells her that the only boys who will ever be good enough for her were him and her brothers?
Kudos: 9





	1. The Talk...Kinda

"Damnit, Dean! I am not a little kid anymore! I'm 18!"

Despite his little sister's yelling, Dean remained calm as he walked with the girl towards the motel room they were currently staying in. He had gone to pick the girl up from school and surprise her with ice-cream but his intentions took a completely different turn after he saw Y/N. Jason, the captain of the school football team, was making out with her and as Dean pulled up, the boy's hand slowly edged up under Y/N's skirt.

As they walked into the motel room, Y/N instantly went to John.

"Daddy!"she called out.

John came out of the bathroom in a simple pair of sweatpants. He was shirtless and the damp hair told Y/N that he had just had a shower. His eyes held concern just like they always did when his little girl called him like that. Normally it meant that something was wrong.

"What's up, Sweetheart?"

"Dean won't let me have any fun. I was perfectly fine until he dragged me away and forced me to get into the car."

John glanced up at his eldest child,"Would this fun involve a boy by any chance?"

Dean nodded,"Jason. The ass hat captain of the football team. He was making out with her right in the school car park. By the time I had pulled up, his hand was half under her skirt. They weren't in a car or anything and Y/N wasn't trying to stop it. Everyone could see."

"Then you were perfectly right to do what you did, Dean. Sweetheart, we've had this conversation before. You stay away from boys and sex like a good girl for me."

Y/N shook her head,"But I am 18 now, Dad. I'm an adult, still a virgin. I just want to have some fun. Sam and Dean lost their V-card a lot younger than this."

"I said no, Y/N"John replied stubbornly"Those guys are not good enough for my little girl."

"No one will ever be good enough for me in your eyes!"

"That's not true. If you found a guy exactly like me, Sam or Dean then I would have no problem with letting you be with them."

Y/N groaned from frustration,"But I won't will I!? So I'm never going to get laid!"

"I've told you Y/N, the boys and I are the only guys in your life that you can trust. What Dean today just shows that he cares about you. It's a good thing"

"It doesn't feel like a good thing. Sam and Dean learned. A lot younger than I am now. Why do you trust them but not me?"

John sighed,"Okay. Maybe it is time that we had this talk. Wait until Sam gets back from the supply run and then we can talk."

Y/N groaned and stormed to the bathroom. The only privacy she ever got.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It felt like days passed until Sam returned but in reality it could only have been half an hour at most. As soon as Y/N heard the door, she looked up from the bed she had claimed as hers. Well, hers and Deans. She always had to share her bed with at least one of her brothers and tonight it was Dean. 

John went over to Sam and spoke,"You can leave the stuff on the table. Come sit on the bed. We have some stuff we need to talk about. All of us."

Dean was at Y/N's side already but she refused to look at her older brother since she was still angry about what he had done earlier. John and Sam sat on the other bed and faced the two of them. It was silent for a very long moment until John spoke up.

"Y/N, why don't you tell Sam what happened in the school car park today?"when the girl refused to say anything John continued,"Your brother went to pick her up and surprise her with her favourite ice-cream, only to find her out in the open making out with the football team captain letting his hand go up under her skirt. How does that make you feel Sam?"

Sam looked over at Y/N,"Upset that something like that would happen because I know Y/N would only get hurt but grateful that Dean was there to stop her."

John nodded at that and looked over at Y/N,"If we are going to talk about this, it only works if we are completely honest with each other."

The three Winchester children nodded slightly although they were all at least a little reluctant.

"Dean"John spoke to his oldest son,"How did you learn about sex?"

Dean cringed,"A lot of awkward talking with dad. Some of the most embarrassing moments of my life."

John nodded,"The same as what happened with me and my father. How did you learn Sam?"

Sam froze and looked over at his big brother. It was clear that there was something that Sam didn't want to admit about how he learned about sex and whatever it was, Y/N had a feeling that Dean was well aware of it as well. The two brothers just looked over at each other for a few seconds before Dean nodded slightly.

"It's okay, Sammy. Dad already knows. Just admit it. You don't have to hide it anymore."

Sam looked down and spoke,"Dean taught me."

John spoke,"How did he do that?"he wasn't trying to make his son ashamed but they needed to get all of this out in the open.

Sam was clearly struggling with admitting this so Dean placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. 

"I'm going to make it easier for you, okay? Just pretend it's just the two of us, Sammy. Who taught you to masturbate?"

"You did,Dean."

"Who gave you your first handjob?"

"You"

"Who gave you your first blowjob?"

"You"

"And who is the only person you have ever let fuck you, Sammy?"

"You, Dean"

Dean hugged his brother knowing that it was hard for him to admit everything he had just said and he was proud of his little brother. He spoke.

"See, me and Sammy had our own way of getting him caught up. Now he fucks girls but he will only let me fuck him. There is nothing wrong with that as long as we are both happy. We aren't hurting anyone."

Y/N looked confused,"Why are you telling me all of this?"

John shrugged,"You have to learn somewhere and like I have said, the only guys good enough for you are your brothers and me. Now, I have a hunt to do. You three stay here. Oh and boys, don't let her out of your sight."

With that, John left to go out on the hunt and Sam went to the kitchen area of the motel room to make them up some dinner. Y/N was still sat on the bed trying to wrap her head around what had happened. Dean came over and sat beside her.

"You know, Y/N, it really doesn't matter if you do want this. I mean, if you want me, Sammy or dad to show you the ropes. We don't mind as long as you are safe."

Y/N shook her head,"That's wrong, Dean. I'm not interested"

Dean raised an eyebrow,"Oh, really. So you don't feel a thing when I do this?"

He slowly teased her, letting his fingertips glide along her bare legs and just barely touch the girls clit. Y/N was biting her lip and trying to hide how badly she wanted Dean, how badly she wanted both of her brothers and even her father, because she knew it was wrong.

"No"she lied.

Dean smirked since he easily saw through the lie so he spoke,"What about..."

He was cut off by Sam calling them to come and get their dinner but he just smirked and winked at his sister.

"This isn't over yet."


	2. Brotherly love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is stressed out and can't sleep. Dean helps Sam calm down.

It was pitch black outside by now and Y/N was asleep in one of the beds behind the two boys. Dean had put on a horror movie and he was very into it but Sam couldn't bring himself to watch it. He was too frustrated and stressed. Too stressed to watch the movie and too stressed to sleep. He just kept tossing and turning until her heard his brother's voice.

"You okay back there, Sammy?"

Sam didn't want to talk to Dean about why he was so frustrated but he also knew that if he lied, his big brother would be able to tell straight away. Instead, he just went over to the older boy and sat down beside him.

As soon as Sam sat down, there was an arm around his shoulders and the crappy horror movie was turned off. Dean looked over at his little brother and could instantly see all of the stress and frustration. Better than that though, he knew exactly what he could do to make him feel better.

"You want me to make you feel better, Sammy?"Dean asked his little brother.

Sam blushed slightly and glanced back at Y/N to make sure she was asleep. This wouldn't be the first time they had done this with Y/N in the same room. It was very rare that they got two motel rooms so most of the time Y/N was around. Sam just felt kind of strange about it considering the conversation which they had earlier. 

Dean smirked as if reading his brother's mind,"It's exactly the same as every other time, Sam. Who knows, if she catches us maybe we could give her her first sex ed lesson."

He was just teasing of course. Y/N had been asleep for an hour now since Dean wouldn't let her stay up watching horror movies with him past midnight when she had school the next day. Plus, Y/N was naturally a quite deep sleeper.

Sam bit his lip,"I want you, Dean. It's been too long."

Dean smirked as he teased even more,"I sucked you off yesterday"

"Not that"

"Then what, Sammy."

"I want you to fuck me Dean."

Dean felt his cock twitch as he heard those words coming out of his little brother. He glanced down and saw that Sam was already rock hard for him and it just made him smirk more.

"Don't worry, Sammy. I'm gonna make you feel all better"

Dean kissed his brother letting his hands run freely all over his body. He started to slowly unbutton Sam's flannel and when it was open, he pushed it off of the younger boy's shoulders.

"Dean, please. Don't tease"

Dean smirked and kissed and nibbled down Sam's neck and over to his nipples knowing that Sam loved it when he played with his nipples as well as his cock. It teased the younger male but Dean was very aware of how much Sam enjoyed being teased. Multiple times before Dean had teased Sam for hours before eventually giving him what he wanted but not tonight. Tonight, they didn't have the time for that. Their father would be back soon since the case was just a simple salt and burn and although John was accepting of what Dean and Sam did, the boys highly doubted that he would want to see it or take part in it in any way.

"Dean, please"Sam begged between whimpers and moans.

"Patience, Sammy. I am going to make you feel good. I always do."

Dean carried on slowly stripping his little brother before getting rid of his own clothes as well. He looked up at Sam with innocent eyes and slowly got down on his knees. He licked his lips and flicked his tongue teasingly over the tip of Sam's cock before taking his brother's length in his mouth. As Dean sucked on his brother's cock, he started to lube up his own length so he would be ready to give Sam exactly what it was that he really wanted.

Y/N rolled over in her sleep and Sam held his breath for a second thinking that they had been caught but when he realised that she was still asleep, he gave in and moaned for his brother as he let him deepthroat his cock.

"Fuck, Dean! Feels so good!"

Dean smirked and pulled away from Sam's cock for a second,"Quiet Sammy. You'll wake Y/N up"

Sam nodded to show his understanding but as soon as Dean was sucking on his cock again, the boy started to swear and moan again.

"Fuck, Dean! I'm so close!"

Dean hummed around his brother's cock, sending him over the edge. At that moment, both boys were so focussed on each other that they did not realise they had woken up Y/N and there little sister was laying there admiring how hot her brother looked when he came.

"Dean?"

Y/N's voice snapped both boys out of their current state and Dean went over to her.

"What is it, Princess?"

Y/N was blushing as she spoke, "Are you gonna fuck, Sammy?"

Sam was speechless as he watched the two of them talk.

Dean nodded, "I was going to. Why?"

Y/N blushed and whispered something in Dean's ear.

"You want to watch me fuck Sammy?"

Dean was smirking as he watched the faces of both of his siblings. Sam was definitely into it and Dean saw the boy's cock twitch. It was also obvious that Y/N wanted to see. She was curious but very shy about it.

"What do you say, Sammy?"he asks his brother.

"Want you, Dean"

That was all it took for Dean to snap and give in. He pinned Sam to the bed and thrust into his brother hard and fast. Dean pounded the boy relentlessly loving the way Sam moaned and screamed for him when he did so. 

"This what you wanted to see, Y/N? Come closer, Princess."

Y/N blushed and nodded to say that it was what she wanted to see. When Dean told her to come closer, she went to his side knowing that was what he wanted. Dean took hold of Y/N's hand.

"You want Sammy to feel good right?"he asked Y/N and when she nodded he continued to speak,"And do you trust us?"

Y/N nodded as she watched Dean still pounding their brother's asshole,"I trust you"

Dean smiled at that and guided Y/N's hand to Sam's cock helping her stroke him as he pounded his ass.

Sam was screaming both of their names now and Y/N herself whimpered from need as she could feel that her panties were soaked from watching this. Dean smirked as he heard the whimper.

"You like this, Y/N? Is it making you wet?"

Y/N blushed bright red and nodded.

Sam moaned"I'm so close, Dean!"

"Hold it."Dean tells Sam.

Dean carries on fucking Sam's ass and he soon fills his baby brother with his cum. Slowly, he pulled out and let go of Y/N's hand.

"Go on, Y/N. Stroke him till he cums"

Y/N jerked Sam's cock just right until he exploded all over the girl's hand. Dean gave him a minute to calm down before speaking.

"You good, Sam?"

"Yeah"

Dean smirked,"Good because now we have to help out our baby sister. You made her soaking, we need to help her get off."

Y/N blushed bright red,"Please, De"

"Strip for us, Princess"


	3. Authors note

Okay so I am going through a bit of a block for this story. If you want this to continue please comment below with any ideas or suggestions 


End file.
